


21. Laced Drink

by titC



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Foggy Nelson/Marci Stahl, background Elektra Natchios/Matt Murdock, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC
Summary: Marci is meeting a client in a bar.





	21. Laced Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Whumptober](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/) for organizing it and [PixelByPixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/) for the beta!  
Also fills my MattElektraBingo prompt _First Meetings_ and the MattElektraShiptober prompt _Trouble_.

She’s not entirely comfortable with her client’s demand that they meet here in this cocktail bar, but Marci isn’t afraid either. It would take more than a slightly seedy place to stop her and the drinks are actually good, or at least the margarita she’s ordered while she waits is. She sips slowly, one eye on the door and the other on her phone. Her client is late, and she’s starting to wonder if she shouldn’t leave. He said he didn’t trust her office to be safe enough from the people after him and that he knew this bar to be neutral ground, but… she’s had a long day, she’s been waiting for half an hour, and no one so far has shown up that even remotely looks like the picture he’s sent.

She’s warned Foggy and her boss, of course; both agreed that having a first meeting outside the office was not usual but not entirely out of left field either, especially for someone who thought himself under surveillance.

Fine, she’ll give him another 15 minutes. She orders a second margarita to help while away the time and because she deserves something nice. Maybe her client stood her up, maybe he’s in actual trouble; she has no way to know. She sends a message to Foggy to say she should be home in about an hour unless Mystery Client finally shows up, and waits for her drink to appear. It’s not being made by the same person as her first, and she hopes it will not disappoint. 

When it finally does, it is snatched right out of her hand by a woman who sits at her table, poised and calm and also clearly evil: Marci _wants_ that drink. “You’re not my client,” she says.

“No.”

“If you want to order a drink, you can go to the bar or flag a waiter. This one is mine.” She tries to take it back, but the woman only slides it further away from Marci. “Hey!”

“Your client,” Cocktail Snatcher says, “is trying to poison you.”

“What?”

“He’s working for Fisk.”

Marci frowns. “Fisk is in jail.”

“Yes. He’s also got quite a few people around to handle his business, including your client.”

“What would you know about any of that? Who are you?” The woman is vaguely familiar; Marci can’t place her English accent but the long, straight black hair and glossy red lips… maybe from a picture?

“We haven’t met, but we’ve heard of each other.” The woman extends her hand over the slightly sticky table. “Elektra Natchios.”

“Marci Stahl.” They shake hands. Elektra’s nails are the exact same shade as her lips and her grip is strong; her name, however, doesn’t ring any bells. Unless… her name sounds Greek. She vaguely remembers Foggy Bear telling her about an old flame of Matt’s, some Greek heiress, way back in college. But that was long ago. Maybe they rekindled their relationship? Anyway, Marci has more pressing concerns. “You know my client?”

“I am… investigating him, too.”

“Are you a journalist?”

“No.” Elektra takes a thumb drive from her pocket and holds it out to Marci. “You know him as Mr. Gluck, but his as far as I can tell real name is Klytsko. I own a portfolio of shares in a variety of successful companies, but he’s been trying to take control of some of my assets. I’ve looked into him, and traced him back to New York. When I found out his links to local crime…” She looks around. “We should leave before things get nasty.”

“Nasty?”

“People are starting to look at us. They’ve noticed I’ve stopped you from drinking that.”

“I don’t understand, why would anyone want to poison me? Why even get in touch with me?”

“Because of who you know.”

Elektra dips a tissue in the margarita and folds it carefully before putting it away inside her jacket, dumps the rest of the drink on the floor, and then all hell breaks loose. The entire bar seems to have turned against them, but Elektra is somehow keeping their attackers away with sharp pointy things that she wields quickly and with ease. She just stood up, reached behind her back, and pulled weapons from under her clothes, like one does. Who is she, really? Marci stays between the wall and Elektra as they move to the door, and it looks like they’re going to make it until a fresh set of men appear from the storeroom, brandishing knives and a couple of guns.

Marci swears. It’s better than thinking about what could happen.

“Fun times! Right?” There is a splatter of blood over Elektra’s clothes and face; the contrast with her earlier pristine composure is jarring.

No, it’s not fun at all, they’re going to die and…

And they don’t. Daredevil, the horned one himself, the guy who disappeared wearing a fancy Kevlar suit and resurfaced wearing pajamas and old rope, is right behind the new goons. It doesn’t look like they’re much of a challenge to him, and Elektra doesn’t even bother helping once she’s dispatched her own… playthings. Pincushions? Those henchmen were no match to her. She and Daredevil clearly know each other, and they’re both enjoying the fight; Elektra is glowing and Daredevil’s grin is savage and, frankly, a little bit terrifying.

Save for some groaning, the bar is quiet in only a few minutes. Marci is still hugging the wall at her back, and it takes her a while to feel safe enough to leave it.

“What just happened?” she asks, for want of better words. She’s not feeling clever right now.

Elektra hands her… partner? the damp tissue and he gives it a good sniff.

“Tranquilizers,” he said. “Mostly. They wanted you quiet and unresisting. Probably planning a kidnapping.”

“A… kidnapping? But why?”

“To get at Foggy Nelson,” he says. “He’s been building a case against some of Fisk’s remaining people.”

“Yeah, he and his partner Matt Murdock are almost done with that. Why not go directly after them, then? Not that I’m saying… but it would make more sense.”

“You’re an easier target,” Elektra said.

“Excuse me?”

“They’re both known to have ties with a number of vigilantes; Foggy’s been Luke Cage’s lawyer for instance.”

He keeps calling him Foggy, that’s awfully familiar. “Do you know them well? Nelson & Murdock.”

Daredevil tilts his head then looks – if he can actually _look_ at anything through all that fabric – at Elektra. When he speaks, he’s not answering Marci. “We should leave; the police are almost here.”

Marci can’t hear anything, but Elektra doesn’t question him and they leave the bar. Daredevil shimmies up a fire escape and disappear on a roof somewhere and Elektra leads her to an expensive-looking car with tinted windows.

“Why should I trust you?” Marci asks when Elektra opens the door.

“I just saved you.”

“You claim the drink was laced with tranquilizers and that these people were out to get me, but I have no reason to believe you.”

Elektra sighs and looks up. “Come down and show your face,” she says without raising her voice at all.

Some rattling, some clanking, a thump, and Daredevil is back, emerging from the alley next to the car.

“Are you sure?” he asks Elektra. “Maybe you look so scary people don’t trust you.”

She ignores him and gets in the driver’s seat.

“Fine.” He shakes his head with a smile and goes for the backseat, leaving more than half of it for Marci. “Come on, I’m not taking off my mask as long as the door is open.”

Marci doesn't know Elektra but Daredevil is supposed to be a good guy, right? And she has too many questions. She gets in and slams the door closed.

When he takes his mask off, she has even more questions. The night is going to be long, but she’ll get those answers.


End file.
